


Pink Hoodie

by NO_ON101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breakups, Felix is sad, M/M, This Is Sad, WELL HERE YOU GO, changbin is sad, changlix, do you like seeing broken hearts?, felix loves changbin, its good, pls read it, sad but good, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_ON101/pseuds/NO_ON101
Summary: Felix never expected this day to come, but he noticed the few differences in his behaviour lately and knew that this was it.





	Pink Hoodie

_You know you really love someone when you can’t hate them for breaking your heart_

 

•

 

"Let's break up," are the words Felix never wanted to hear from his longterm lover.

   But here he is, sitting on the ground in his and his lover's apartment, tears wandering down his cheeks slowly but steady, his lips quivering, wanting him to scream, to beg for him not to do this and not to leave him. 

Changbin was on his knees in front of him. He held Felix by his shoulders after those horrible words left his purple-ish lips, gaining the colour from being outside in the cold before entering the apartment building, and Felix's dark brown orbs started to become glossy as his legs started to give out, resulting in him being on the floor.

Finally, Felix regained some kind of composure after letting those words sink in for a while. He wiped the salty water away with the sleeve of his somewhat oversized hoodie, that coincidentally belongs to his now ex-lover, staining the pink material. He took all the courage that was left in him and looked into Changbin's eyes, expression full of negative emotions except the ones related to anger. He could never be angry at Changbin for making a decision he felt was right.

"Why...?" Felix finally let the question out in the open air. Changbin gulped, his lips opening and closing. He couldn't let out a word. He hurt the boy he so much loved. Loved.

Changbin fell out of love. He doesn't understand why himself. The spark is just gone. He would look back on his memories with Felix, remembering the feelings that engulfed him back then, now empty. Those feelings no longer here and not even in there, in his memories. They are now blank. Devoid of emotions.

Changbin knows that the next words are just gonna make Felix feel even more miserable, adding oil to fire, but he has to answer Felix. He knows he can't keep the boy just hanging there. He knows that without an answer to his question, Felix would just keep on wandering around those lingering feelings for the other.

"I don't love you anymore," with those words, Felix knew, it's completely over. He can't change how Changbin feels about him. He knows, but his inner self doesn't want to let go. Felix still loves Changbin.

Felix leaned over, engulfing the other in a hug, his hands locking around the back of Changbin's shoulders and neck, his face nuzzled in between. Loud sobs were echoing around the apartment.

Changbin was at first hesitant, but in the end he put his arms around the younger's waist, sighing hard. He still cares for the boy in his arms, but he just doesn't love him anymore. It still breaks his heart seeing Felix like this. But what's done is done. He can't go back on his words and say it's a joke or lie about him still loving him, trying to keep the younger happy. Thinking about all of this made Changbin feel even worse. He was getting emotional himself, or at least more than he already was. It took him a lot to keep his feelings inside. He hurt the boy. He has no right to cry himself. So he kept it in and hugged Felix a bit tighter, signalling that it'll end soon. 

Changbin pulled away. Felix put his face into his hands, still sobbing while hiccuping and gasping for air at times. Changbin let his hands fall to his sides, him looking at the boy in front of him, eyes glossy, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"I'm sorry," are the words that left Changbin's mouth before he stood up, giving Felix a last pat on his head. Felix finally raised his head to look at the figure that was about to leave him.

Changbin had packed his stuff before starting any of what was happening at the moment. He was ready to leave the younger's life, or at least his love life, because they still had mutual friends and surely will see each other again.

He was about to go through the door until Felix called out: "What- what about this hoodie...?" His voice shaky, stuttering and out of breath. Changbin looked back at the boy, a wet streak on one of his cheeks. He was about to close that door and breakdown, leave without giving Felix a last glance, because it'll only make him feel worse than he already does. As fast as he turned around to face him, he turned back, some more tears streaming down.

With these last words he exited and closed the door, just like he did with Felix's heart. "You can keep it. I didn't like it anyway," with those words Felix felt dumbfounded, but soon started to cry again as he clutched onto the worn-out sleeves of the pink hoodie.

 

"Liar. It was your favourite..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be a Changlix turned into a Woolix, but I gave up. So here you go.


End file.
